


You're not so innocent

by PaladinAlby



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, thats about it really xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a tease during meetings. Ryan knows exactly how to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not so innocent

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend and then decided to post it. AND YAY FIRST FREEWOOD FIC! I love this ship :3

All day Gavin had been a tease. He had been constantly sucking on lollipops, his lips pursed as he sucked to get all the flavour, swiping a tongue up the piece if candy while looking at Ryan, batting those long eyelashes. God, Ryan wanted to ruin him, wanted to make him scream, to make him squirm. And now, he finally had the chance. 

The older man walked Gavin backwards to, mouth sucking lightly at Gavin's pale neck, hands carefully undoing each button on the Brits shirt. Gavin was softly moaning, letting Ryan tip him onto the bed, but not before ridding him of his shirt, exposing his slim torso to cool air. Ryan softly rubbed his hands over the skin, thumbs flicking at the hardening nipples. Ryan's lips found Gavin's, attacking them with a slow, passionate kiss.  

The Brit sighed softly into the kiss, hands pushing Ryan's leather jacket off. The man on top of him shrugged jacket off, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off, exposing toned muscles. Gavin ran his hands up Ryan's torso and then down his biceps. The Brit bit his lip, looking up at Ryan with wide innocent eyes. Ryan smiled at him, leaning down and kissing him again, hands moving down to undo Gavin's pants. The Lad lifted his hips to let Ryan tug the denim off of his legs.  

Once they were removed, Ryan standing and chucking them to the floor, Gavin lifted his legs, placing them on broad shoulders, locking his ankles together behind Ryan's head. Ryan lifted a hand, gripping Gavin's thigh, softly running his mouth and nose over the fragile skin. Ryan then bent down, folding Gavin in half, rubbing his denim clad cock into the cleft of Gavin's ass. Gavin groaned low in his throat, hands gripping Ryan's hair and kissing him. Ryan only let the kiss go on for a few seconds before pulling away, unhooking Gavin's ankles, letting the legs fall open in front of him. He scanned Gavin naked form, an appreciative hum leaving his mouth.  

Ryan's hands moved to his pants, undoing them quickly and letting then fall off of his hips, tugging his underwear down, leaving him fully exposed. Gavin licked his lips, eyes glued to Ryan's crotch. Ryan climbed back onto the bed, kneeling, motioning for Gavin to do the same. The Brit did, kneeling in front of Ryan, kissing the man before kissing down his jaw, neck, chest, stomach and then Ryan's cock.   

The Lad licked a long stripe up the underside of the dick, swirling his tongue around the head before kissing it. He slid his mouth down the cock, and then back up, hallowing his cheeks as he did so. Ryan let out a moan, looking down to watch Gavin. The Brit looked up at Ryan through his long eyelashes, sliding Ryans dick in and out of his mouth. And then something clicked. Ryan suddenly felt the urge to own this man, to ruin him, to mark him as his own. 

Ryan ran a hand through Gavin's hair, gripping tightly, holding the mans head steady as he pushed in deep, head of his dick nudging against the back of Gavin's throat. Gavin let out a small cough, hands coming up to rest on Ryan's thighs, letting the older man fuck his mouth. Ryan thrusted into Gavin's mouth hard and fast, the Lad gagging each time he would hit the back of his throat. It wasn't long before Gavin's eyes started to fill with tears, the salty liquid falling freely. Ryan cupped Gavin's cheek, rubbing away the tears but never slowing down.  

It was a few moments before Ryan felt himself close to coming, pulling out of Gavin's mouth, letting the Brit gasp for breath. Ryan took this moment to reach over to the nightstand, retrieving the lube, quickly deciding against a condom. Ryan pushed a kneeling Gavin onto his back, legs falling wide open. Ryan slicked up a finger, teasing Gavin's hole with slow circles around the rim, the Brit whimpering and squirming for friction. The Gent pushed his finger in all the way to the last knuckle, Gavin letting out a loud gasp at the intrusion. Ryan pulled his finger out and then pushed it back in, with each move he went faster, Gavin was whimpering and moaning and squirming. Ryan smirked, pushing in a second finger, scissoring the Lads hole open. Ryan leant down, adding his tongue with his fingers. Gavin was blabbering, begging for Ryan to fuck him. 

"Please Ryan, fuck me! I'm ready! Please, please, please!"  Ryan leant, kneeling between Gavin's legs, slicking his cock up and pushing into Gavin. Gavin moaned long and loud, hands raised above his head, back arched at the pleasure. Ryan thrusted in slowly, drawing out groans and whimpers from the Brit. However, this didn't last long. Ryan pulled back and slammed into Gavin, a loud slap accompanied by a strangled moan sounded out in the room. And then Ryan did it again, pulling out and slamming deep into the younger man. 

The pace was set, fast and rough, Gavin clawing down Ryan's back, leaving trails of angry red. Ryan was biting at Gavin's neck, growling into his ear. His hand moved up, gripping Gavin's hair and pulling hard, a shock of pain ran through Gavin's body. His head pulled back, neck exposed and arched, cock bouncing as Ryan pounded into his hole.  

"Fuck, your not so innocent now are you?" Ryan groaned, a hand wrapping around Gavin's dick, jacking him off. Gavin moaned loud. 

"N-no, in your dirty little whore. I'm a slut." Gavin shouted hands gripping tightly at the sheets, knuckles white, mouth open in a silent scream. But that just wouldn't do. Ryan let go of Gavin's hair, leaning back and slamming his hips into Gavin's ass, no doubt pounding into his prostate relentlessly.  

Just as Gavin was about to come, Ryan gripped the base of his cock, stopping Gavin from having that pleasure. He would have to beg for it. "Ryan!" Gavin whined, hips thrusting into nothing.  

"Beg Gavin. Beg nice and loud for me." Ryan was still hammering into Gavin, his free hand wrapping around Gavin's hip and gripping hard. 

"Ryan please! Let me come! Please, please, sir! Please sir, let me come! I've been good! Please sir!" Gavin was mess, squirming under Ryan, begging for release which Ryan finally gave him.   

Ryan let go of Gavin's cock, fucking that little bit harder into the Brit. Gavin screamed, screamed to the high heavens, screaming Ryan's name like prayer. "RYAN, RYAN, RYAN, FUCK, RYAN, YES, RYYAAN!" Ryan groaned, wrapping his hands tightly around Gavin's throat, cutting off his air as he pounded into Gavin a few more times, coming hard into the Brit.   

It took a few moments for them both to calm down, Ryan pulling out and collapsing next to Gavin. Gavin automatically curled up next to him, hugging Ryan tight. 

"Gavin?" 

"Yes?" 

"Never eat lollipops in front of me again during meetings." 

"Cant promise anything love."

**Author's Note:**

> Im not the absolute best at writing smut but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
